GALAK GALAK SAYANG chapter 2
by kaisoonat
Summary: ONLY KAISOO SHIPPER


GALAK GALAK SAYANG CHAPTER 2

Author : pong

Rated : T

*tiga jam kemudian

 **Pak dokter :** wah daebak~

 **Nggi :** potong ...

Nggi baru saja menyelesaikan jaitan terakhirnya.

 **Pak dokter** : Wah saya sangat terkejut! leh ugha ya kamu... Saya baru liat

keterampilan operasi keren macam ini... betul betul betul! *upin-ipin ala-ala*

 **Nggi** : ah sa ae si dokter... *mesem-mesem gajelas*

Tiba-tiba si Nggi baru tersadar, si manusia kipas angin tiba-tiba hilang di telan bumi, semenjak saat operasi berlangsung pun batang anu nya ... eh maksudnya batang hidung nya pun tidak terilhat.

Tak dinyana, tiba-tiba Uco muncul dari gua hira dengan membawa sepeda kumbang *apaansih / ulang*

Tak disangka, Uco tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang badan Nggi, dan hanya bilang:

 **Uco** : Terimakasih :)

Karena Uco udah ada di depan Nggi, otomatis si Nggi pun bengong, kaget ngeliat muka si Uco kayak kagetnya ibu-ibu pengajian abis dapet undian termos!

 **Nggi** : WHAT THE FOOOOD?! PA-APAAN NIH?! KENAPA SI AMI ADA DI HADEPAN AIN9?! TERUS KENAPA DIA BILANG MAKASEH SEGALA?! EMANGNYA GUA APAIN?! GUA SUNAT AJA ENGGAK! ANJAS JADI DARITADI GUA SAMA SI DYO-YAH?! YANG BAWA-BAWA KIPAS KOSMOS TADI ITU SI DYO-YAH?! MIMPI APAAN GUA JIR?! *Nggi menjerit dalam hati*

Terjadi pergejolakkan batin di hatinya si Nggi. Uco masih aja betah bediri di hadapan Nggi. Padahal si Nggi setengah mati nahan biar gak berkoar.

 **Nggi** : YALORD GUSTI, GUA HARUS NGAPAIN SEKARANG?! SUMPAH GUA LAGI BINGUNG-BINGUNG OTTOKEH NGADEPIN SI AMI BANGSADH?! PADAHAL SI AMI DIEM AJE KENAPA GUA HEBOH BANGET SIH?!

Si Nggi ingin sekali teriak dan memeluk Uco tapi dia tidak ingin Uco tahu kalo Nggi ini fans berat nya:( takut dikira fans kampungan, sasaeng atau apalah itu:( nanti dyo-yah ilfil sama Nggi:( Akhirnya si Nggi mencoba ngomong judes cantik.

 **Nggi** : ... makasih untuk apa?

 **Uco** : nasi padang nya enak, makasih ya pak dokter :)

Ucap Uco sambil terus mandangin pak dokter. Pak dokter pun tersenyum sambil memandang Uco balik. *kok, gua ngerasa kaya berada di maho nation gini ya*

 *** SETDAH! PA-APAAN COBA NI BOCAH PAUD?! BIKIN GUA GE-ER AJA ANJIS! FAGGHYU MEN:)***

Tiba-tiba si Uco menjulurkan tangannya :

 **Uco** : Nama saya Do Kyungsoo, panggil aja Uco :)

 ***LO GAK KASIH TAU JUGA GUA UDAH TAU PLIS (cry)***

Tapi Nggi buru-buru menepis tangan halus baby cute nya Uco. Berhubung lupa kobokan, tangan baby cute Uco masih berlumuran bumbu rendang.

 **Nggi** : kamu nggak mencoba kenalan sama saya kan? Kamu bukan type saya ...

 ***BGSDH NGOMONG APAAN GUA TADI?! TIBA-TIBA AJA GUA DIPERBUDAK OLEH KESONGONGAN AIN9 GUYS?!:( LU JUAL MURAH AJA MAU SAMA UCO! SOK-SOK AN JUAL MAHAL LAGI NI SI KAMPRED:(**

 **Uco :** Oh

Dengan polosnya kaya anak paud, si Uco pun langsung aja percaya:( padahal si Nggi udah pengan ngejerit :

 **Nggi :** ANNYEONG OPPA! NAMA KU NGGI! KU FANS BERAT MU! SARANGHAE OPPA~~ NIKAHI AKU SEKARANG JUGA! YEHET! *sambil ngelakuin aegyo imut-imut najis Sehun ala-ala di depan kyungsoo*/PLAKK/ *lupa diri*

Seperti biasa dimana ada dua orang lagi pacaran pasti ada orang ketiga, tiba-tiba aje si pak dokter yang tua nan rapuh merusak sweet moment nya aing lagi mandang si Uco, padahal itu lagi lope-lope in the air:(

 **Pak dokter** : saya sudah telepon pihak rumah sakit umi dan anak, jadi pasien ini

bisa dipindahkan ... jadi tolong bantu temani saya bawa pasien ini keluar ya ...

 ***HALAH HALASAN! BILANG AJA SITU MAU DEKET-DEKET MY UCO BABY CUTE AIN9 KHAN?!:( NGGA SUDI AIN9 LIAT DYO-YAH JALAN SAMA AKI-AKI GERMO MACAM GIGOLO KAYAK SITU! NGGI SEWOT KARENA NGGI JADI MERASA PUNYA SAINGAN BERAT:(***

 **Uco :** oh baiklah ... sini aku bantu:)

Dengan polosnya si Dyo-yah tertarik dengan ajakan palsu pak dokter. Dyo mah mau aja:( /kit ati/

Akhirnya setelah lama menghabiskan waktu di dalam, kami pun keluar juga. Tak lupa Uco membawa kipas angin kosmos kesayangannya.

Ambulan pun datang tepat di depan mereka bertiga, dan si pasien datang bulan itupun segera dipindahkan ke dalam ambulan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit umi dan anak.

Setelah melihat mobil ambulan yang lama-kelamaan hilang dari pandangan, si Nggi merasa orang-orang disekitarnya terus-terusan melihat si Uco ganteng yang tepat berdiri di sebelah Nggi.

 ***WA MULAI GA ENAK NIH PERASAAN GUA***

Si Nggi mengajak Uco agar enyah dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Dia terus-terusan memberikan kode ke Uco, tapi Uco nya malah nggak ngerti apa maksud Nggi. Dasar bolot:(

 **Nggi** : semua orang melihat ke arah mu oppa ...

 **Uco** : apa? O_O *tetep masang muka andalan*

 **Nggi** : ini, pakai masker mu

Si Nggi ngasih masker helo kiti nya Uco. Ternyata dari tadi si Uco kagak pake masker woy. Dasar kerak tompel pantes aja pada ngeliatin:(

Si Uco pun buru-buru pake masker, dan langsung menghindar dari tatapan tajam para sasaeng. Agar lebih tidak terdeteksi, Nggi menyerahkan kacamata yang dipakai nya, agar muka Uco tidak terlalu terekspos.

 **Nggi** : Oppa! Ini pakai kaca mata ku! Buruan ih! Tutupin muka Oppa pake kipas

angin juga!

Karena Nggi maksa, Uco langsung memakai kaca mata Nggi dan menutup mukanya dengan kipas angin. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi?

Apa?

Apa coba?

...

SI NGGI GAK BISA LIAT DONGGG! PANDANGAN SI NGGI BERBAYANG KAYA LAGI DI WAHANA RUMAH KACA:( ITU DIKARENAKAN MATA SI NGGI MINUS, JADINYA DIA JALANNYA KELYENGAN:( DASAR BOLOT.

 **Nggi** : OPPA! MATA NGGI SAKIT. PUSYINK. BANYAK BAYANGAN. NGGI GAK BISA

LIAT OPPA! TULUNG TULUNG! TULUNG NGGI.

Si Nggi jalan sambil ngeraba-raba udara kaya orang gila baru buta.

Akhirnya nggak pake mikir si Uco langsung ngegandeng tangannya si Nggi, dan lari bersama-sama dengan membawa-bawa kipas angin /anjas, ide liar macam apa ini/

Tak diduga, dengan tubuh kecil mungil unyu kayak roti unyil si Dyo-yah larinya kenceng juga kaya maling kancut lagi dikejar warga. Si Nggi rada kewalahan, karena langkahnya Uco gede-gede banget, sementara itu si Nggi harus bagi fokus antara harus lari sama ngontrol mata nya(?)

Karena nggak ada tujuan hidup, si Uco langsung aja bawa Nggi ke tempat persembunyian yang tadi. Poli.

Sasaeng sama reporter kalah cepet lari nya sama Uco, jadinya mereka tertinggal jejak Uco dan Nggi.

Sesampainya di dalem poli, Nggi langsung lesehan di depan pintu karena saking kelelahannya, sementara Uco langsung mengunci pintu dan menutup semua tirai.

Si Nggi udah keringet dingin aja takut Uco melakukan adengan nganu malam pertama. Karena si Nggi emang gatau diri, gatau malu dan rada yadong , tiba-tiba aja dia bilang :

 **Nggi** : duh oppa, panas ya ...

Ucap Nggi sambil melepaskan parka yang dipakainya.

Si Uco langsung peka karena mendapatkan sinyal-sinyal nganu yang tidak beres dari Nggi. Akhirnya Uco pun mulai beraksi ...

...

..

Dan

...

..

Uco menyalakan kipas angin kesayangannya!

NYALAIN KIPAS KOK GAIS:)

*senyum sakota bogor:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)*

 **Nggi** : wah, ide yang bagus Oppa ... heheh..hehe..he

Ucap Nggi sambil terkekeh gajelas.

 **Uco** : bagaimana? Kipas ku sangat bagus dan membantu bukan? #promosi Wah

ruangan ini memang benar-benar panas ya ...

Uco pun langsung beralih ikutan lesehan di sebelah Nggi, dan memakaikan kaca mata ke mata Nggi. Sementara si Nggi mulai manyun-manyun ngambek gajelas. Makanya Nggi gak usah yadong:( Tiba-tiba dari speaker terdengar pengumuman yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru bandara.

"Selamat pagi bagi semua pengunjung 'Sayang Semua Air Plane', diinformasikan penerbangan SSAP1288 korea-indonesia dan SSAP8812 korea-thailand mengalami keterlambatan menjadi jam 15:45 dikarenakan cuaca ekstrem karena ada badai hujan duren untuk check-in paling lambat jam 14:30, Sayang Semua Air Plane mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Terimakasih :)"

Sontak, Uco dan Nggi pun langsung melihat jam di tangannya.

 **Uco &Nggi **: Untunglah ...

Ucap mereka berbarengan.

*Aw sweet;))))

Dengan begitu mereka tidak telat untuk memasuki pesawat.

Tiba-tiba saja hp yang dari undian ciki jaguar itu bergetar hebat, Nggi kira ada settingan bom dalam hp itu, untung nya itu hanya tanda ada telepon masuk.

 **Nggi** : iya halo ...

 **Someone 1** : NGGII! UDAH DIMANA?! JADI KAN PULANG?!

 **Nggi** : duhhh kenceng amatsih ...

 **Someone 2** : NGGI UDAH DIMANA?! IH ENGGI! NGGI JAWAB!

 **Someone 3** : NGGI NGGAK LUPA BAWA OLEH-OLEH AKU KHAN?! AKU MINTA

DIBAWAIN ALBUM EXO YANG BARU PLUS KARTU-KARTU POSTCARD APALAH ITU

YANG BANYAK FOTO EXO NYA, KAK DOMI JUGA MAU KATANYA! NGGI JANJI

BAWAIN KHAN?! NGGI! ENGGI! JAWAB IH ENGGIIIHHHHHH!

 **Nggi** : kalian ngomong bertiga aja kaya ngomong satu RT. sumpah.

 **Someone 1 :** maap ya Enggi, nih emang anak dua lagi kesetanan exo heheh.. tapi

titipan masker wajah aku dibeliin juga kan ya? Hehe..

 **Nggi** : aduh Nuna .. kelakuan mu juga sama aja lagi kaya tu anak dua... kalian mau ketemu aku atau mau ketemu oleh-olehnya aja sih?! Kalo gitu caranya aku kirim aja lewat JNE!

Tut .. tut.. tut...

Mati.

Hp nya dimatiin sama si Nggi. Saking kesel nya kali tuh ngomong sama si Someone wantutri.

Di sebelah Nggi, Uco hanya bengong terdiam sambil ngeces, karena Nggi bicara bukan pake bahasa koriya, dan Uco tidak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Nggi.

Tiba-tiba hp dari undian ciki jaguar itu pun berdering dengan riangnya (lagi).

 **Someone 2 :** ENGIIIIHH! KENAPA DIMATIIN IH GA SOPAN YA KAMU YAAH!

GAK SOPAN YAAH KAMU ENGGII!

 **Someone 1 :** duhh ... maapin kita betiga yah Nggi ... Nuna udah marahin Domi

sama Uwi kok biar gak bahas eksoh lagi:( kita sayang Nggi kok, Nggi kapan pulang?

Cepet pulang dong, kita kan mau liburan:(

 **Nggi** : hehe ... seneng deh denger kalian kayak gitu:( kayak nya manis

banget ya mulut kalian:( jadi giung ih giuuuungg!

 **Someone 2 &3 : **iya gapapa giung juga:( tapi maapin kita ya Nggi ... kita sayang Nggi

kok. Nggi cepet pulang. Kangeeeeeeen({}) xoxo

 **Nggi** : iya baweeel pesenan kalian udah aku beliin kok tenang. Pesawatnya

lagi delay:( nanti kalau udah sampe Indo, Nggi kabarin kalian yaaa luv uuuuu.

 **Someone 123 :** LUV U TUUUUU ENGGGIIIIIIHHHHHH! DADAAH!

 **Nggi :** dadaah~~

Nggi terkejut karena disebelahnya, Uco sudah tidak ada. Nggi pun menoleh ke arah depan, tau nya sodarah-sodarah ... si Uco lagi ngebikin rumah satu bandengan gede! Selama itukah Nggi ngobrol di telepon sampe si Uco sempet-sempetnya bikin rumah gedong(?) *apaansih teu lucu:(/ulang*

Nggi terkejut karena disebelahnya, Uco sudah tidak ada. Nggi pun menoleh ke arah depan, tau nya sodarah-sodarah ... si Uco lagi nyangsang di langit-langit atap gegara main Pokemon Go:( *segitunya banget ya*

 **Nggi** : UCO KAMU NGAPAIN!? *tanya Nggi heboh kaya lagi menang arisan*

 **Uco** : NGGI TULUNGIN UCO NGGI! AKU NYANGSANG:( AKU NYANGKUT NGGI!

BAJU AKU NYANGKUT!

Nggi : iyahiyah bentar ya Oppa, Nggi nyari tangga dulu

Si Nggi pun ngambil tangga yang ada deket kamar mandi(?) kebeneran banget ada tangga disitu(?) seperti sudah direncanakan(?)

Nggi : Ayo Uco turun, sini Nggi bantu ...

 ***WATDEFUUUGHHH TANGAN GUA DIPEGANG SAMA UCO UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA! SERASA MELAYANG AIN9:((((( SUMVEH MULUS BANGET KAYA PANTAT BAYI:***

Akhirnya Uco pun turun lewat tangga sambil dibantu sama Nggi.

 **Nggi** : atuh kamu teh ngapain bisa nyangsang di atas situ? Lagian kamu bisa naik

tapi gabisa turun, aneh-aneh aja ih ai kamu:(

 **Uco** : Uco lagi main Pokemon Go, Nggi... terus ada pokemon di atas sana lagi

melet-meletin Uco. Uco juga gatau kenapa Uco bisa ke atas sana:(

Ucap Uco sambil menahan air mata. Kasian Uco, pasti tadi dia sangat kesepian di atas sana:(

Uco pun mengajak Nggi biar lesehan lagi di depan pintu.

 **Nggi** : HUFFFTT! Aku yakin pasti kejadian ini bakal keulang lagi ...*gumam Nggi

pelan.

 **Uco** : apa? kenapa? kejadian apa? *tanya Uco sambil masang muka andalan O_O*

 **Nggi** : ... setiap kali aku pulang ke kampung halaman, pasti saja ada kejadian

seperti ini, bedanya kalo kali ini, ada yang bantu aku.

 **Uco** : bantu? Siapa yang bantu? O_O

 **Nggi** : kamu Oppa... kan Oppa sendiri yang bawa si lelaki kuncir kuda ke sini .. sampai baju Oppa kena darah-darah gitu .. *ucap Nggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baju Uco yang terkena darah*

 **Nggi** : ... sambil bawa-bawa kipas lagi .. Oppa jualan kipas? O_O

Uco hanya tersenyum.

 ***HANJAYYYYYY UCO JAN SENYUM KEK GITU KE GUA PLISSS. UDAH TAU ELU ITU KYUDDDH ABIS KALO SENYUM:( I'M JELLY NOW***

Si Nggi pun buru-buru baca istighfar karena hari ini kebanyakan jinah mata.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu poli ada yang mengetuk tiga kali. Kenapa juga harus tiga kali sih(?) Si Nggi pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan kemudian mengintip dari balik tirai.

 **Uco** : siapa? Fans ku? Wartawan? Jangan di buka!

Secara tidak sengaja si Nggi nyundul kepalanya si Uco, karena tiba-tiba saja jarak kepala Uco dekat sekali dengan Nggi.

 **Nggi** : OPPA?! KENAPA PALA UCO OPPA TIBA-TIBA DISINI?! JADI AJA NYUNDUL KAAAN:( KENAPA SIH BIKIN NGGI MARAH MULU?! ENGGI KAN JADI GALAK SAMA OPPA! DARI TADI ENGGI BERASA JADI ORANG JAHAT MULU:((((

 **Uco** : iya maap ya Nggi ... tapi Nggi jangan buka pintu nya ya, Uco takut:(

 **Nggi** : SERAH GUA AH! AWAS MINGGIR!

 **Nggi** : tuh kan galak lagi pan gua:( *gumam enggi pelan*

Karena saking takutnya si Uco pun ngibrit ke pojokan ala-ala anak bocah mau digebukin sama emaknya.

Orang yang mengetuk tiga kali tadi pun langsung masuk ke dalam setelah pintu nya dibuka oleh Nggi.

 **Kai** : DYO-YAH!

Disini muka si abi keliatan seneng banget kaya bapak-bapak ketemu anak nya yang sudah lama hilang.

 **Uco** : JONGIN-AH!

Si ami pun langsung lari ngibrit nyamperin si abi, kemudian memeluknya erat. Raut muka ami langsung kembali tenang, tak setakut sebelumnya. Nggi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung seneng kegirangan khan maen, dan Nggi memotret kaisoo sweet moment itu secara diam-diam, lumayan buat stock meme fan page di ig.

 **Kai** : Hyung kemana saja?! Semua orang mencari Hyung! Bandara ini besar,

jangan jauh-jauh dari ku nanti kau hilang!

 **Nggi** : WAAA SO CUTEEEEE! ;))))))):**** si Nggi mesem-mesem ngeliat ami sama abi bersatu*

 **Uco** : cute? Siapa yang cute? I'm not cute! (emot cute overload) *si Uco manyun-

manyun ngambek unyu gajelas*

 **Kai** : Wah Hyung ... siapa dia?

Dengan sigap si Nggi, langsung nyamber si Jongin dengan wajah centil.

 **Nggi** : Nama ku Nggi;))))):**** ucap Nggi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, eh ...

maksudnya menjulurkan tangan nya*

Uco yang melihat reaksi tanggap Nggi langsung ngamuk.

 **Uco** : wah ... apa-apaan ini?! Sebelumnya aku minta berkenalan dengan mu, kau

malah cuek-cuek jual mahal. Kenapa dengan Jongin malah jual murah?! apakah aku

kurang tamvan?!

 **Nggi** : kau terlalu imut buat ku :(

 **Kai** : wah sebegitu mempesonanya kah aku? #bangga ... Nama ku Kim Jongin

*ucap Kai sambil menjabat tangan Nggi*

 **Uco** : HEI?! KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI ALUR NYA?!

 **Kai** : seperti ini bagaimana?! Kita hanya berkenalan, Hyuuung .. apa itu salah?

Kalo mau protes, tuh sonoh protes ke creator yang buat ni FF! *ucap Jongin sewot*

 **Uco** : Creator! Kenapa jadi begini?! Harus nya kan Nggi sukanya sama

Uco!

 **Creator** : Sabar atuhlah ucooo! Ikutin naskah aja napasi, gasabaran amatan jadi orang. Terserah creator nya laa~ Gua gua ini yang buaaat-_-

 **Pak dokter** : heeii... kenapa kalian malah bertengkar disini?! berisik sekali ...

Tiba-tiba aja si dokter tua nan rapuh muncul ke permukaan yang setelah lama tertinggal.

 **Nggi** : loh, dokter?! *bingung-bingung ottokeh*

 **Uco** : kok dokter ada disini?!

 **Kai** : dokter? ... wajah nya tidak seperti dokter sungguhan ... *gumam kai*

 **Pak dokter** : DISINI APANYA MAKSDUMU?! INI KAN RUANGAN KU?!

 **Nggi** : iya juga sih ... ma-maapkan kami pak ... *ucap Nggi sambil

membungkukkan badan ala-ala rang korea*

 **Pak dokter** : tidak sopan sekali meninggalkan orang tua sendirian di tempat

ramai...

Nggi mulai curiga, pasti pak dokter sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian menyinggung Nggi dan Uco agar terlihat salah di depan Jongin. Maksdu nya apa nih?! (emot angry) Agar bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya Kai? Licik sekali dia. Dasar tua bangka banyak tingkah!

 **Jongin** : Heh dokter gadungan ... bicara apa kau ini?! Hyung ku bukan orang

seperti itu ... ah sudahlah, sangat menyebalkan bicara dengan paman gundul ini ...

Hyung kita ke waiting room saja, yang lain sudah menunggu mu ...

Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah kedua makhluk itupun enyah dari hadapan pak dokter. Jongin pun membantu Uco memakaikan masker helo kiti dan dengan gaya manly nya Kai dia merangkul Hyung nya keluar.

Sementara Nggi kegirangan bukan main, karena hari ini dia banyak sekali mendapatkan Kaisoo moment, secara live lagi?! Wa daebak!

 **Pak dokter** : ... sepertinya dia tidak suka pada ku ... MEMANGNYA DIA SIAPA?! SOMBONG SEKALI?!

 **Nggi** : heh paman gundul ... aku juga tidak suka dengan mu ..

 **Pak dokter** : SIAPA JUGA YANG BILANG AKU SUKA PADAMU?! KELUAR KAU!

 **Nggi** : ... tak disuruh juga, aku memang akan keluar. *masang muka tengil

ala-ala Jongin*

*tamat  
*ngga deng canda

upload : suka suka yang bikin(?) kalo engga jumat/sabtu/minggu


End file.
